Oh, I am so Screwed
by adorathao
Summary: My first fic about our favorite crazy miko and hanyou.


Yay! I'm finally trying out an Inukag fic! They are what got me addicted to fanfiction you know. It's just that, with the whole Kurkag thing of mine going on, I kind of forgot about it. Yeah, I'm feeling really sheepish right now…. But hey, I hope you people don't feel like it's kind of odd that I'm doing POV's, I've never done it in a fanfic before, so give me a heads up on what you think about it. You should especially tell me if you've read any of my other fics and would prefer for me to do first person POV.

"Inuyasha!" the familiar voice sang from below me. Stifling a small smile, oh shut it dumbnuts before I rip those nuts off of you, I lazily opened one of my eyes.

"What?" I snapped a bit more harshly than I should have. Okay, so maybe I needed a bit more practice in the art of being polite. But hey, hanyou here, I'm not used to this polite 'please and thank you' crap.

'_But you can be polite if you want to'_ that damn voice grumbled to me. Again.

Yeah, I'm in serious shit, even I know that hearing another person talk to you in your head means that you're pretty much fucked up.

Thank god no one else can hear him. It. Him. It. It.

"Inuyasha!" her voice became more commanding, "Come down! We're having a picnic!"

I snorted, "Why the hell would I go to that?" It was silent for a long moment. I was thinking that maybe she had left until the subtle aroma of tears and rejection reached my nose.

Son of a _bitch_.

Inwardly cursing myself for letting a human girl get the better of me, I jumped down the branch and onto the ground causing my girl to grin brightly. That's right, _my girl_, or in demon, my personal mate, friend, lover, and cunt. Dear god, I do love my cunt, er, mate. I at least hope you're smarter than that moronic, dumbass, pathetic wolf. Because by now, everyone seemed to know about us.

Hell, Kagome's own mother had scolded us for not using 'protection'. As if! I can protect her anytime anywhere as long as some bastard's not trying to make away with her.

"It's over here!" she shouted happily as she practically levitated with excitement. I was just happy that this was one of her good days. "Kouga, Ginta, Hakku, Rin, Sesshomaru, and even Youko and Mitsuki are coming too!" I smiled wanly at her even as questions raced through my head. Why the hell were so many people coming to this 'picnic'? Why in the name of kami was the wolf coming? But most importantly, why the fuck were so many people coming to this thing?

"-and even the villagers are joining in!" she finished with a happy jitter. Apparently, she noticed my distant gaze because immediately afterwards, she snapped, "Were you paying attention to what I said?"

In my usual, awesome, behavior, I replied with a confident, "Huh?" Yep, I'm a serious winner with my mate.

"Jerk," Kagome hissed as she stalked off angrily. Feeling a bit bad a minute of two later, I jogged to catch up with her. Then I realized something, she was _running, hard._

"Kagome, slow down ya moron!" Yep, that _really_ convinced her to slow down. Nope, if possible for her swollen little self, she ran even faster. Mates these days, they never obey their alphas anymore. We neared the crest of the hill, I could tell because the trees were beginning to thin out into a small grassy field.

My nose was suddenly assaulted by a troop of bewildering scents. I stopped. What in the name of the holy hell was going on? By this time, my quite temperamental mate had already reached the field. I broke out of my pause and burst into a sprint. Kagome had never led me anywhere before, at least, not lately. It was the male's job to lead; it was the female's to be submissive and humble. I snorted inwardly at that.

Gee, I certainly shot down the godforsaken plane of normalcy in both human and demon worlds now haven't I?

In no time at all, I burst into the clearing. Only to have my ears pin against my head in pain. The noise was _ear shattering_. And not only in the figurative way.

The villagers were cooking who-knows-what in large pots boiling above roaring fires. The wolves were looking lost and a bit weary near the men who were drying out large strips of deer meat that Kouga had obviously brought as a gift. Sango was having a deep conversation with one of the village elder as Miroku tried to handle the twins who were putting their hands into the sugar and wreaking havoc in their own devilish way. I smiled at that, twins, I'd like that.

Next to the cooks was a young girl, about Kagome's age. Her pure, just black, hair was up in it's usual 'ponytail', as Kagome called it, and she was wearing a modified kimono resembling the clothing of a miko's. Except that they were 1) blue 2) modified, and had been changed for the pants to actually be a skirt. She looked up and grinned when she spotted me. I couldn't help but smirk back at her. There was just something about Mitsuki that seemed to remind me of myself.

She suddenly turned her head to look towards her left. I followed her gaze and was slightly shocked. Sure, Kagome had said he was coming, but it wasn't unheard of for him to decide to skip out of things. He wore the usual 'piss off dumbasses' look as if it were frozen onto his face. I concealed a frown, so, my jerkoff of an elder brother had come after all.

Whopidee doo.

"Calm down for Inari's sake," the deep chuckled came from behind me. Well, I wasn't surprised that _he_ was here. The damn fox pretty much didn't let 'his' Mitsuki go anywhere without him. He and my brother were pretty much rivals and twins in looks. While Sesshomaru had the 'piss off dumbasses' expression, Youko's was purely 'Oh look, what a pretty plant, how 'bout I have it rip your innards out?'.

I grimaced inwardly as I remembered the kitsune's last victim. The guy knew some serious torture methods. Thank god I had known and been a companion of Mitsuki's before the two had officially met.

Yep, the guy was a raving lunatic, who seemed to have a mate for a chill pill.

"Keh, I am calm," I lied to him. By the way the kitsune walked off with a smirk on him face notified me to one thing, I seriously needed to improve my acting skills. Somewhat suspicious as to what the old fox was up to, I watched.

Okay, stared, leered, gaped, whatever you want to call it.

And to my utter surprise, not, he went up to Mitsuki. The two of them were obviously miffed at each other. Or at least, she was at him. And then it clicked. I've gotta say, things near _never _click for me, but when they do.

_Thank the Kami._

_**"Inuyasha-kuuuun," Mitsuki drawled lazily as she stood below the branches of the Goshinboku, "Do you mind if I stay for I don't know, a week?"**_

_** "Why?" Inuyasha hurled down, "Why aren't you with Youko?"**_

_** "He's off on another 'mission'. I swear, some day that kit's going to get in some serious nacho cheese."**_

_** He held back his question, **__'What the hell is nacho cheese?'__** and instead muttered, "As if he weren't already."**_

_** "Oh well, who cares about that masochistic, egotistical, moronic, kitsune? Can I stay? Pleeeaase?"**_

_** "Yeah, let her stay!" Shippo piped up from behind her as the rest of the shard hunters gathered around.**_

_** "I don't see a problem with it."**_

_** "Yes, she may even be able to help out a bit with injuries," Miroku conceded, "You're a healer right?"**_

_** "Among other things, yep."**_

_** "That's great!"**_

_** "Well, the votes are all totaled, Mitsuki stays," Miroku smiled widely. A sudden wail from one of the out skirting huts caught his attention. "Ssh, don't cry. Papa's coming!" He gave her a last somewhat charming wink before dashing over to the hut.**_

_** "Fatherhood sure has changed him," Kagome shook her head in disbelief, "But hey, at least it's for the better, I think…."**_

_** "I'm pretty sure it's for the better."**_

_** "It better be."**_

I shook my head as well as the memory faded into the back of my mind. Those two had serious issues concerning time together. Something crashed into me, full force, nearly knocking me to my feet. Cursing to myself, I looked down.

Kagome beamed up at me happily. "Isn't this just amazing! Everyone's here!" Her grin was infectious and found myself grinning back down at her.

Unable to resist, I leaned down until my mouth hovered just beside her ear. "Yeah it's great. But I prefer it when we're alone and I get to…"

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked as he caught the last bit of what his mutt of a half-brother was telling his mate. The fool, did he have no care for the fact that there were other demons as well as humans attending? Judging from the rather large grin spreading over the kitsune's face, he knew that the wolf pack had obviously heard as well. "That fool of a brother."

"Yeah, but he does make life interesting, don't you think?" Youko shouted over the heads of the ningen cooks and his mate. Kagura was frowning, looking around in obvious confusion.

"Is this normal for ningens? I've never seen so many people celebrating a birth before."

"Ah, this is nothing compared to kitsunes, our parties last for days." There was just a small hint of sadness on the foxes face as he said that.

"Er, where are they going?" Mitsuki asked as she glanced over at the elegant taiyoukai looking so obviously out of place at a ningen festival.

"You'd be better off not knowing, miko." She looked at him in disbelief before switching her job with one of the village girls. Youko followed behind diligently as she approached him.

"Yeah well, I can guess…" She frowned minutely before looking back at him, "Boy or girl, which do you think?"

"Boy."

"Girl, obviously."

"Maybe twins!" Shippo cheered momentarily. He paused his cheerfulness a moment later, "Dear kami, that's going to be harsh."

"I think twins too!" Rin announced as she arrived with Jaken following behind her. The toad muttered angrily to himself, obviously telling himself that coming to a human celebration was beneath him.

"Quadruplets," Mitsuki announced, "all girls." Kagura paled at that.

"She's not that large."

"Yet."

The women suddenly shuddered in unison. "Remind me not to be there when she gives brith," Sango stated dryly, "I probably won't survive."

"Yeah well, a sacrifice is a sacrifice." Youko sighed. The sounds of distant screaming and really hoarse panting flittered into his ears which twitched uncomfortably. He looked at the taiyoukai and realized the man was suddenly looking very uncomfortable. "You know what, screw sacrifice, she's going to have to castrate the fool if she ever wants to stop having kits." Because by the time this one was born, he was pretty sure they'd be having another one on accident right afterwards.


End file.
